


Dragon Justice

by Toshua



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: Dragon witness to death.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	Dragon Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the end of Game of Thrones. In my mind it ended here. Consequences be damned.
> 
> I don't own the characters, the idea or the universe. Just a fan who got caught up in the story.

“You will always be my queen.” Jon whispered into her hair as he held her close. The sharp dagger concealed in his hand slipped between her ribs into her heart without any effort. He felt Daenerys stiffen in his arm even while her eyes never left his. Jon held her gaze as she realized what he’d done. 

As blood dripped from her mouth and he lowered her to the ground he still held her gaze. He wanted to scream ‘forgive me’. He wanted to whisper ‘forgive me’ as he felt her life slip from his hands. He loved her, wanted her, needed her. And he’d killed her. There was no forgiveness for this crime, no matter the justification that had driven his hand.

The dragon that Daenerys had called her child approached, taking a deep breath. The huge animal’s head reared back as it smelled the blood seeping from Daenerys’ body. It looked at Jon, back to the woman on the ground, eyes blinking as it realized what had happened.

Jon looked at the dragon. How do you explain to a dragon that he had murdered for a larger cause? Should he try? He knelt over the woman he loved so fiercely, the woman he’d killed to save the Seven Kingdoms. The dragon huffed at Jon, eyes intent on the man.  
There really wasn’t a decision to make. “Do it.” He whispered to the beast. He gathered her cooling body tightly to his, closing his eyes. “Do it.”

The dragon took a deep breath. Eyes intent on the couple before it, it exhaled a long tongue of flame, never stopping until there was only a mound of ashes where two bodies had been.

When the last ember had stopped glowing the dragon launched into the sky screaming in fury. The wash of the huge wings tore the mound apart sending the ashes into a spiraling wave on the wind. The dragon was still screaming as it headed out to sea.

Tyrion watched from the shadow of the Iron Throne as the dragon disappeared. All was silent.

Toshua, 2020 


End file.
